Loopy Bella by kitkatCullen13
by Fame'yeah
Summary: Traduction: que ce passe il quand Edward laisse Bella avec Emmet pendant qu'il va chasser ? que va-il retrouver en rentrant? j'ai un peu changer la fin de la fic.


**Hello everybody ! Alors je me lance dans la traduction d'un OS intitulé **_Loopy Bella_** (Littéralement toqué Bella) de kitkatCullen13. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**les personnages de cette fic n'appartienne que à SM et l'histoire est de kitkatCullen13, j'ai juste un peu modifié vers la fin **

***O°o°O***

**POV Bella :**

-Bella je m'ennuie, geint Emmet pour la énième fois. _J'en suis bien consciente de ça _pensai-je sarcastiquement, tout en l'ignorant, et en continuant à lire _Le Haut De Hurle-Vent_. Je sais. Encore. Mais il y a un truc qui fait que j'adore ce livre.

Je sais jouons à action vérité ! S'exclama Emmet, en sautant tout, excité.

NON! je ne veut pas jouer. Maintenant arrête de secouer la maison, le grondai-je, complètement énervé

Oh allez ! Je te donnerai quelques sucreries, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. _Depuis quand rentre-t-il dans ma chambre ?_

Ok! soupirai-je vaincu.

Jouons en bas dit-il en me prenant sur son épaule et en courant en bas. Il me déposa sur le divan et il alla s'installer par terre, en face de moi.

Tut tut tut ! Mes sucreries d'abord lui dis-je pendant qu'il roulait des yeux, en allant les chercher. Il était revenu avant que je n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux _Stupide vitesse vampirique._

Ok commençons, lancai-je tout en saisissant une poignet de sucreries et en les mangeant. _C'est moi ou ses bonbons on un goût bizarre? _

Action ou vérité? Me questionna-t-il avec un sourire suffisant. _Eh merde je vais souffrir!_

Euh... Action? Cela ressemblait a une question plutôt qu'a une réponse. Le sourire d'Emmet s'élargit encore plus.

**POV Emmet:**

Oh mon dieu ca va être génial! Ces sucreries était une si bonne idée

Ok Bellsy-boo, je te défie d'appeler Mike et de lui demander de sortir avec toi un soir, m'esclaffai-je en voyant ses joues rougirent furieusement. _Ooh sa va être hilarant !_

**POV Bella:**

_Sacré Emmet! _Je pris le téléphone et commencai a taper le numéro de Mike

Allo? Dit la voie de Mike au bout du fil.

Hey Mike! c'est Bella, je me demandait juste si ça te dirai de sortir avec moi un soir, demandai-je d'une voie faussement joyeuse

Ouais biensur ! On peut aller voir un film ce soir ? Me questionna-t-il joyeusement

c'est Ok, salut Mike! Je racrochai avant qu'il ne me dise au revoir

Action ou vérité Emmet? lançai-je en me rasseyant

ACTION! Hurla-t-il, j'avais l'impression que je ne sentait plus mes oreilles.

Je suis juste à côté de toi pas la peine de crier à m'en percer les tympans, croissai-je. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvre lorsqu'un plan se forma dans ma tête. Ok Em', c'est parti pour un peu d'action

**POV Emmet:**

_Génial les sucreries commence à agir. Par contre je commence à avoir un peu peur à cause de son sourire mauvais. C'est ENORME ! Et en plus je n'ai jamais essayer sa avant, alors pourquoi pas ?_

**POV Bella:**

Emmet je te défi d'aller chez Jessica, de l'embrasser passionnément, et de lui dire que tu l'aime et qu'elle est beaucoup plus belle que Rose, terminai-je, satisfaite de moi.

**POV Emmet:**

Qui savait ce que ses sucreries étaient capables de faire? C'est stupéfiant mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Bella est osé me demander ça!

**POV Bella:**

Aller Emmy-bear! Allons-y! Pépiai-je le voyant marcher a deux à l'heure vers sa jeep et monta dedans. On se rendit devant chez Jessica, Emmet sortit de sa jeep, marcha jusque la porte et toqua. Quelques seconde Jessica apparut à la porte, très énervé. _Oh je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait? En fait NON !_

**POV Emmet:**

Oh dieu je ne pourrai jamais survivre à ça ! Bon il est temps d'en finir.

Hey Jess! Je sais que sa fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé mais je pense que je t'aime et tu est plus belle que Rose, ajoutai-je, en approchant mon visage du sien et en l'embrassant passionnément . _Ew c'est quand la dernière fois qu'elle s'était brossé les dents, son haleine empestait! _Je lui fis un clin d'œil alors que je sautait dans la jeep suivit de près par Bella qui n'arretait pas de rire durant tou le trajet de retour.

**POV Bella:**

_La tête de Jessica était à mourir quand Em' la embrassé! J'aurais du prendre une photo et l'utiliser en chantage._

**POV Emmet:**

Bell's action ou vérité ? Lançai-je alors que l'on se rasseyait et continuait notre jeu.

ACTION!hurla-t-elle. _Ha elle commençait à faire comme moi!_

OK je te défie d'appeler Edward et de lui dire que tu le largue pour Mike. Sa bouche forma un O d'horreur

**POV Bella:**

_Putain d'Em'! _Je pris le téléphone et tapai le numéro d'Edward priant pour qu'il ne décroche pas. Il allait probablement me haïr après ça.

Allo, mon amour est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, je pouvais sentir tout l'amour et l'inquiétude dans sa voie. _Génial ça va être encore plus difficile maintena_nt_!_

EdwardjetequittepoursortiravecMike, lançai-je à toute vitesse, en raccrochant, espérant qu'il n'est rien comprisde ce que j'ai dit.

*

Je me suis soudain sentit énergique et joyeuse. Je commencai à sauter autour de la pièce

Action ou vérité Em-bear ? Demandai-je en chantant. _Je suis un poète et ne l'ai pas su!_

ACTION! Cria-il comme a son habitude, en se levant et sautant avec moi.

Ok laisse moi réfléchir... Oh-Oh! Lancai-je tandis qu'un Edward vraiment énervé entra dans la pièce.

**POV Edward:**

je longeait la pièce et vit Emmet et Bella en train de sauter autour du divan. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Bella, elle souriait bizarrement.

Em' qu'as-tu fait à Bella, m'écriai-je car il me bloquait l'accès à ses pensées. Bella peut-tu venir ici s'il te plait ? Elle me sauta dessu et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, saisit mon cou et le sentit._qu'est ce que?!_

Tu sent si bon Eddie, dit elle en inhallant mon cou fortement.

Je peut en dire autant pour toi, m'esclaffai-je.(N/T : Elle dit n'importe quoi c'est normal si vous comprenez pas ^^)

Vérifie mon utilisation journalière. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je déposai Bella sur le divan et me retournait vers Emmet. _Dieu il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça !_

Em' tu sait ce que la drogue fait aux humains !? Criai-je horrifié.

*

- Combat, combat, combat! Chantonna Bella, du divan. J'essayais de me calmer puis je demanda à Emmet.

-Comment lui a-tu donné ça ?

-Oh j'en ait mis dans ses sucreries et puis je lui en est promis si elle jouait avec moi à action/vérité. Lança-il fier de lui.

-Donc ce coup de fil de Bella était juste un défie ?

-Yep! Lança Em' comme si s'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. _Ce devait sans doute l'être._

**POV Bella:**

-Oh Eddie regardons le film sur les ours, le suppliai-je en l'installant à côté de moi sur le divan. Em' met le film sur les ours et viens le regarder avec nous, lui ordonnai-je.

**POV Emmet:**

Bella était tellement drôle quand elle était drogué!

**POV Edward :**

Bella s'était endormie devant le film . Je la pris dans mes bras et la monta dans la chambre, je pu voir avec joie qu'elle était redevenu normal. Quand elle se réveilla, Emmet l'appela. On déscendit alors pour trouver Newton à la porte. Bella alla ouvrir, et je pu entendre ses pensé salaces dès qu'il la vit. _Oh elle est trop sexy comme ça! Non je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant!_

Qu'est ce que Mike fait ici ? Demandai-je à Emmet

tu n'as qu'a poser la question à ta cher et tendre !

**POV Bella:( c'est la que j'ai un peu modifié parce que jarrivai pas à bien traduire^^)**

_Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de jouer à ce jeu avec Em' ! _

-euh salut Mike ! Lançai-je faussement enjoué. Je suis désolé ça ne vas pas être possible pour ce soir, je voulais t'appeler mais j'ai complètement oublié! Puis je claquai la porte et me retourna vers Edward.

-tu peut m'expliquer , me demanda se dernier

-euh …

*****

**Je trouve cette OS génial, Emmet restera Emmet ! Svp dites moi si ça vous a plus ça me ferai grave plaisir et pour ceux qui lisent ma mini fic, j'essaierai de poster lundi parce que la j'ai trop de travail pour les cours ( c'est imbécile de prof ne savent pas que j'ai mieux à faire sur fanfic =P) bisous**

**am'yah**


End file.
